User blog:Xfactor1234/The Kids from The Bones Family (Fanon Season 23)
The kids in bold '''are the badly behaved children. The kids in regular are the well behaved children. '''Can you please give me the names of the children who also misbehave? This list is complete. The Names of the Vigintuplets from Japan (age 3 1/2) #Takumi #Ayaka #Kenji #Mao #Ai #Yuki #Yoshi #Kenta #Yuta #Kouki #Sakura #Sota #Ku #Megumi #Miyu #'Daito' #Tomoyo #Ren #Rina #Momoka The Names of the Vigintuplets from Poland (age 5) #'Agata' #'Bazyil' #'Aniela' #'Bendek' #'Dobry' #'Filipina' #Kaz #'Lilka' #Jadzia #'Jedrek' #'Jagienka' #'Jedrzej' #'Otylia' #'Stanislaw' #Ksena #'Lolek' #Wanda #'Zbigniew' #Piotr #'Truda' The Names of the Vigintuplets from Canada (age 2 1/2) #Blake #Levi #Liam #Avery #Carter #Grayson #Danica #Eva #David #Owen #Evelyn #Nevaeh #Scarlett #Nora #Piper #Wyatt #Hudson #Alan #Felix #Teagan The Names of the Vigintuplets from Thailand (age 6 months) #Achara #Anurak #Chimlin #Chompoo #Aran #Bussaba #Chai Son #Kusa #Karawek #Kanya #Kannika #Chao Fah #Charanya #Dok Phi Sua #Kit #Kohsoom #Kraisee #Lamon #Phueng #Thu Kai Bok The Names of the Vigintuplets from Australia (age 3) #Lark #'Audriana' #'Kaelen' #'Kiel' #'Adaline' #Abbey #'Adnoartina' #'Darniel' #'Lawson' #'Bruno' #'Honour' #Bindi #'Lachlan' #'Elias' #'Gavin' #Jewel #Jody #'Jaylen' #Hayley #'Coleen' The Names of the Vigintuplets from South Korea (age 10) #'Kwang-sun' #Gi #'Shin' #Ji-min #'Joonsuh' #'Ye-jun' #'Hyo' #Mun-Hee #'Hyeonwo' #'In-Su' #Cho-Hee #'Hae-Won' #'Kyung' #Mi-Ok #Mi-Cha #Woo-jin #'Joosuh' #'Eun-Kyung' #'Sang-Ook' #'Jin-Kyong' The Names of the Vigintuplets from France (age 3) #'Margot' #Capucine #Clémentine #'Flavie' #Lorenzo #'Pierre' #'Axel' #'Hugo' #'Maëlys' #'Yanis' #'Gabriel' #'Louise' #'Ambre' #Eclair #'Coline' #'Thibaut' #'Vincent' #Elliot #Simon #Eloise The Names of the Vigintuplets from India (age 18 months) #Shanti #Apu #Asha #Yogi #Arlet #Brinda #Deepnita #Daruka #Cala #Baka #Aja #Paras #Ashok #Ananda #Mallika #Naveen #Avatari #Shasta #Mojil #Bansi The Names of the Vigintuplets from Germany (age 5) #Huey #Delaware #Kaiser #Johanna #Johan #Dale #Mathilda #'Lotte' #Daniel #Irma #Guy #Louis #Ludwig #Augustus #Diesel #Abelinda #Sonja #Tanner #Trula #Nixie The Names of the Vigintuplets from China (age 12) #Miao #Mulan #Fang #Chien Po #Hai #Mei-Lin #Ping #Zhou #Bao-Zhi #Chang #Lang-Hao #Ushi #Xiang #Wing #Xiu Mei #Zhen #Yang #'Dao' #Deshi #Fu-han The Names of the Vigintuplets from Greece (age 13) #Gogo #Katerina #Athanasios #Eleni #Ioannis #Nikolaos #Christos #Panagiotis #Dimitrios #Kostas #Maria #'Vaso' #Angeliki #Paraskevi #Basiliki #Aikaterini #Georgios #Vasileios #Evangelos #Georgia The Names of the Vigintuplets from New Zealand (age 16 months) #Nicola #Nathan #Shayne #Toni #Shelley #Helen #Jessie #Peter #Blaine #Ellie #Michaela #Stephanie #Rebecca #Robyn #Chris #Alexander #Toby #Stacey #Shona #Charlie The Names of the Vigintuplets from Spain (age 12) #Miguel #Francisca #Tulio #Dolores #María Carmen #Antonio #Juan Carlos #Ramón #Luis #Jesús #Antonia #'Manuel' #Pilar #Concepción #Isabel Ángeles #Ángel #'Sergios' #Mónica #Raquel #Yolanda The Names of the Vigintuplets from Turkey (age 7) #Bash #Can #Altim #Gokmen #Damla #Akay #Ender #Meltem #Doga #Umay #Zeki #Ruzgar #Kiral #Deniz #Sevilen #Ugar #Yagmur #Umut #Aysel #Kadri The Names of the Vigintuplets from North Korea (age 5) #'Mi-Young' #'Min-Hee' #'Kang-Dae' #'Yun' #'Ae-Cha' #'Young Mi' #'Bong-chol' #'Weon-kee' #'Duck-Hwan' #'Bae' #'Chin-Ho' #'Mee-Yon' #'Jin-sang' #'Hyun-Su' #So-Young #'Sang-Kyu' #'Nam-Kyu' #Sun #'Hye-Su' #'Ho-Sook' The Names of the Vigintuplets from Mexico (age 15) #Isabella #'Sofia' #Iker #Matias #Camila #Romina #Regina #Santiago #'Diego' #Vincete #Leonardo #Ximena #Victoria #Renata #Nicolás #Emiliano #Sebastian #Mateo #Valeria #Valentina The Names of the Vigintuplets from Wales (age 11) #Harrison #Angus #Rhys #Reece #Noah #Amelia #Mikayla #Gemma #Zara #Tayla #Caleb #'Vanessa' #Chloe #Logan #Brock #Jacinta #Brontë #Zane #Adam #Tamara The Names of the Vigintuplets from Scotland (age 6) #'Jock' #Kyla #'Rob Roy' #Cora #Dhoire #Kendrix #Blaney #Minna #Tavey #Fearcharia #Fiona #Tara #'Montgomery' #Wynda #Torri #Robina #Mackenzie #Thane #Uisdean #Sinclair The Names of the Vigintuplets from Finland (age 21 months) #Kevin #Clas #Ellen #Otto #Tarja #Koop #J.J. #Christa #Emma #Janina #Sari #Kaarlo #Neko #Pelle #Francis #Leelee #Kalya #Miro #Jeri #Helvig The Names of the Vigintuplets from Italy (age 2) #Pablo #Dino #Alfredo #Giovanni #Angelo #Capri #Aldo #Bambi #Pietro #Carla #Rita #Marizzio #Marcello #Francesca #Elena #Concetta #Gino #Bella #Contessa #Diva The Names of the Vigintuplets from Ireland (age 4) #'Dylan' #'Ciara' #'Keeva' #'Sam' #'Darragh' #'Brianna' #Cassidy #'Alroy' #'Sinead' #'Clooney' #'Emmet' #'Enda' #'Gearoid' #'Hugh' #'Gael' #'Nuala' #'Fergus' #'Rionach' #'Bartley' #'Colleen' The Names of the Vigintuplets from Vietnam (age 2) #Emily-Michelle #Duy #Nguyen #Linh #Jenny #Tinh #Duyen #Trung #Minh #Dung #Phuong #Phuc #Hieu #Yen #Cara #Dat #Kye #Naoi #Vuong #Elyshia The Names of the Vigintuplets from Russia (age 12 months) #Anna #Igor #Czar #Alexel #Platon #Gleb #Pyotr #Sava #Olesia #Natasha #Irina #Oktyabrina #Liubov #Ksenia #Konstantin #Anatoliy #Paval #Elizaveta #Orya #Melora The Names of the Vigintuplets from Ghana (age 9) #Eddy #Donkor #'Kim' #Abrewa #Garret #Lydia #Julie #Mark #Enoch #Joel #Ramat #Kwame #fMiriam #Awusone #Kwaku #Ejo #Osei #Coffie #Serwaa #Perpetual The Names of the Vigintuplets from Tanzania (age 9) #Michael #Kurt #John #Mustafa #Bessie #James #Samira #Janeth #Duni #Phillip #Jackie #Sheila #Zaramo #Khalid #Hwinga #Richard #Doto #Lisa #Gregory #Neybeth Category:Blog posts